


No Country For Old Men

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, First Time, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank comes too soon.





	No Country For Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short I wrote to cheer myself up.

"Oh, shit, Connor," Hank gasped as the android ground him into the wall between the hallway and the bedroom, consuming his neck and leaving marks everyone at the DPD would be sure to comment on. He was so fucking hard that he just wanted Connor to do something already, be it suck him off or ride his dick or whatever. His lizard brain wasn't in the mood to be imaginative, he just wanted to fuck already, what with Connor coming at him like this in his own fucking home—

"Do you like this, Lieutenant?" Connor purred into the shell of his ear. Hank hadn't expected Connor to be this much of a tease and it was killing him. Hank unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans down, and Connor wasted no time outlining the shape of his dick through his boxers, the sweet friction of the fabric driving him to madness.

"Fuck, Connor, god damn!" Hank's head hit the wall hard as he came, semen flooding his boxers as humiliation colored his cheeks. Connor pulled his soaked underwear down, admiring Hank's cum-soaked cock as his LED circled yellow.

"You seem embarrassed that you achieved orgasm, Hank. May I ask why?" Always with that sweet voice asking why. Premature ejaculation was the last thing Hank wanted to explain. He got the feeling Connor was enjoying every moment, drawing it out instead of just googling it with his internet brain.

"Yeah, I'm an old man who got way too fuckin' excited," Hank admitted. "So much for our first time. I can't believe I blew my load already. I'm sorry."

"There will always be another time," Connor's gaze twinkled as he looked into Hank's eyes. "I'm quite flattered that you find me so attractive."

"Sexy and you know it," Hank muttered. "Glad I could inflate your ego. Now outta my way. I gotta go renew my AARP subscription." He pressed past Connor into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and wishing he could disappear into a hole.

God damn it, why did they have to make Connor so irresistible and give him that sexy voice? Hank didn't stand a fucking chance, but he decided he was going to indulge in some self-pity before he emerged from the bathroom to finish what he started.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
